Product packaging such as plastic zippered bags are typically manufactured on a bag machine, which may include such steps as unrolling the plastic from a bulk roll, punching holes in the plastic, forming edges and ends of the bags, and applying a zippered closure to the bag. It may also be desirable to include sliders on zippered bags which facilitate easier opening and sealing of the zippered bags.
According to the disclosure an apparatus is provided that applies a slider to a zippered bag such that the slider is used to open and close the zippered bag. The slider includes a back wall and two cantilevered sides, the cantilevered sides having teeth extending inwardly therefrom. The slider is sorted by a slider sorter (i.e. a vibratory feeder bowl) which aligns the slider in the desired orientation. A track transports the slider away from the slider sorter and toward a slider pusher while maintaining the alignment of the slider.
A slider applicating head or slider pusher is also provided for receiving each slider between a front lip and a rear wall, and slidably moving each slider toward the zippered bag. The slider applicating head pivots about an axis as the slider is moved toward the zippered bag. As the slider is moved, it contacts a splitter and is consequently spread apart in order to make it over the bag's zipper. The slider applicating head is actuated by a linear servo motor.
The splitter spreads open the slider teeth prior to the slider's application to the bag. The splitter includes a first and second blade positioned to intercept the slider teeth and spread the teeth apart. The splitter illustratively moves between a first, non-use position and a second, teeth-spreading position, and is also actuated by a linear servo motor. The bag can be continually moving as the slider is applied, and the slider can be applied in a vertical or horizontal direction. One or both linear servo motors can be mounted either underneath or above a bag assembly line. The zipper can be closed or opened by the slider after the slider is applied. The apparatus can be mounted on a transportable cart that is movable between applications. The slider has an unzipping direction and a zipping direction, and the slider can be applied such that it faces either direction on the zipper. The slider is applied in a direction substantially perpendicular to the direction of travel of the bag.
A bag guide is also disclosed for laterally retaining the bag when the slider is applied to the zipper of the bag. The bag guide is configured to permit movement of the bag on the conveyor while the slider is being applied and simultaneously control lateral movement of the bag away from the slider applicator.
The slider applicator comprises a slider sorter, a track, a slider pusher, a splitter, and an actuator coupled to the slider pusher and configured to move the slider pusher in response to signals from a component on the bag machine. The applicator comprises an upper portion above the bag machine line and a lower portion below the bag machine line, and the actuator can be mounted on the lower portion of the slider applicator.
A method of applying a slider to a bag having a zipper is also disclosed. The method comprises the steps of aligning the slider in a predetermined orientation, presenting the slider to a slider pusher, moving the zippered bag in front of the slider pusher, and moving the slider pusher toward the bag such that the slider is applied to the zipper while the bag is in motion.